The light in the dark
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Se passe peu après la saison 5 (celle avec Morro). Stix a été détruite, et les survivants essayent de reprendre une vie normale. Mais Marius et sa famille vont bientôt apprendre que la normalité n'existe pas.
1. Chapter 1

Le véhicule s'enfonce entre les arbres sur une route de terre.

Assise sur la banquette arrière, Mila regarde au loin. Laurie est à côté d'elle, présence silencieuse mais impossible à ignorer. Noah non plus n'a qu'à peine parlé depuis leur départ.

-Vous allez adorer, répète Marius pour la sixième ou la septième fois.

-On sait, grogne Laurie.

-Un grand chalet...

-Avec assez de place pour nous tous, on a compris.

Le ''nous tous'' jette le silence dans l'habitacle. Mila retient un rire nerveux. Noah a tourné la tête et regarde la forêt, Marius se mordille la lèvre, et Laurie se passionne pour le bout de ses chaussures. Même Pelote couine, le museau couché sur ses pattes avant.

Leur nouvelle maison est effectivement belle et grande. Mila se demande un instant comment Marius se l'est permis, avant d'y renoncer. Elle préfère ne pas le savoir. Les deux hommes entreprennent de décharger le coffre, aidés par Mila qui s'insurge qu'on la croit moins forte. Marius rit discrètement tandis que Noah parait désolé. Laurie tourne autour d'eux. De son nom complet Lauren Randall, la jeune fille n'a que douze ans, contrairement à Noah qui en a dix-sept et Mila, un peu plus vieille. Elle porte encore la robe de soie verte qui va si bien avec ses longs cheveux noirs- elle la porte presque tout le temps. La première fois, Sophia était encore en vie… Non, pas maintenant. Mila repousse d'instinct le souvenir de Sophia.

-Tu devrais t'occuper de Pelote, dit-elle à sa jeune sœur, désignant le chien qui court entre eux.

La jeune fille ne se fait pas prier, et l'animal non plus, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Mila les observe du coin de l'œil. Pelote- un bichon maltais, selon Marius- est minuscule, rien à voir avec son précédent chien, mais il est très joueur et finalement tout aussi intelligent. Et adorable, a-t-elle finalement du admettre malgré ses préjugés sur les petits chiens.

Ils déposent finalement dans l'entrée les derniers cartons. Marius rappelle Lauren, qui s'empresse de venir, Pelote sur les talons. Les deux hommes ont une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, tandis que celles des filles se trouvent à l'étage. Mila s'occupe de monter leurs cartons. Des vêtements, quelques livres, quelques bijoux, des jouets: tout ce qui a pu être sauvé de leurs maisons de Stix. Dès qu'elle le peut, elle s'enferme dans sa propre chambre. Par la fenêtre, on voit la forêt et un village. La pièce est en bois, déjà meublée, avec un lit aux draps roses, assortis au tapis et aux rideaux, une penderie et un bureau. Elle ouvre le premier carton. Elle reconnaît certains morceaux de vêtements, mais d'autres, plus luxueux, doivent être un cadeau de Marius. Elle ouvre la penderie, découvrant un miroir, et s'amuse à tester de quoi elle aurait l'air dans cette robe chic ou ce jean de marque. Elle ne sait pas encore si elle va les garder- elle déteste que Marius essaie de l'acheter- mais elle se dit qu'elle y réfléchira plus tard.

Au même instant, Lauren entre sans frapper, laisse échapper un sifflement d'admiration. Mila laisse aussitôt échapper la robe qu'elle tenait: verte et courte, un peu trop moulante pour elle.

-Tu devrais la mettre, conseille Laurie avec un grand sourire. Vraiment.

-Je ne peux pas...

Mila jette un coup d'œil à son reflet, encore en sous-vêtements. Oserait-elle vraiment dévoiler ses jambes? Laurie soupire exagérément en refermant la porte. Elle vient fouiller dans sa garde-robe pour choisir un jean taille basse et un chemisier et l'oblige à les mettre.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de les conserver, dit-elle à Laurie.

-Pourquoi pas? Ça te va bien. Papa a bien choisi.

Papa. Mila ferme les yeux une seconde. Depuis quand Lauren appelle-t-elle Marius ''papa''? Elle secoue la tête, ignorant cette dernière pensée- elle a le droit, après tout. Il est vrai que l'ensemble lui va bien, mais il la met mal à l'aise.

-Imagine le prix de cette chemise, rétorque-t-elle.

Blanche avec un col et une fermeture éclair noir, très simple, mais le tissu semble être de la soie comme la robe de Laurie.

-C'est parce qu'il t'aime.

-Je t'en prie. Il nous aime quand même- et je te parie ce que tu voudras qu'il n'a payé ni cette chemise ni cette robe. Ni les bijoux que tu portes, ajoute-t-elle perfidement en apercevant une épingle verte qu'elle identifie comme du jade dans ses cheveux.

Lauren se mord la lèvre, visiblement pensive. Mila a comme un vertige. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Elle se frotte le visage, vaguement nauséeuse.

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit, fait-elle. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Je vais les garder, d'accord? Allons manger.

Elles descendent l'escalier. Dans la cuisine, le réfrigérateur est complètement vide, mais il y a quelques conserves. Mila prépare de la soupe avec l'eau du robinet, qu'elle met à chauffer. Noah arrive peu après, et l'odeur finit par attirer Marius.

-Il y a un ours dans la cuisine, déclare Laurie, retenant un rire.

Marius gratte son menton mal rasé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

-De la soupe poulet et nouilles, l'informe Mila tout en cherchant des bols dans une armoire.

S'il a remarqué sa tenue, il ne dit rien.

Ils s'installent à table en silence. Il y a un moment de flottement durant lequel personne ne touche à son repas, personne ne sait quoi faire, comme s'ils craignaient que... Mila ne sait même pas quoi. Marius la regarde, elle soutient ce regard marron qu'il partage avec Noah et Laurie mais pas avec elle. On dirait qu'il attend, et elle veut voir s'il détournera la tête le premier. Ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne prendra pas la parole, ce n'est pas elle la mère ici, jamais elle ne remplacera Sophia.

Elle finit pourtant par céder. Elle inspire à fond, réfléchissant, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

-Merci pour nous avoir rassemblés, pour nous avoir permis de nous retrouver en vie. J'espère que ma- notre mère, Sophia Randall, est heureuse là où elle est.

Sophia priait d'anciens dieux, et Mila se sent d'autant plus absurde qu'elle n'a jamais cru en aucun d'entre eux. Elle lance un regard à Marius. _Je l'ai fait, tu es content?_ Il ne répond pas. Elle avale de peine et de misère quelques bouchées. Elle se sent bizarrement malade. Avant de quitter la table, elle laisse un bol sur le sol à l'intention de Pelote et part se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle s'écroule sur le lit, au milieu de ses cartons. Après un moment, elle s'oblige à se relever, cherche une peluche dans une boite. C'est un lapin que Marius lui a offert lors de leur rencontre, et il l'a tant suivie qu'il lui manque un œil et que sa fourrure n'est plus blanche depuis longtemps. Elle se recouche en le serrant contre elle et s'endort sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, il est presque dix heures du soir. Elle a rêvé, mais elle a beau tenter de s'en souvenir, impossible. Il fait trop chaud: elle se lève péniblement pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, histoire de profiter d'un peu de vent, et entreprend de se changer, enfilant à la place une chemise de nuit plus confortable et plus légère. Elle s'est habituée au climat de Stix, où elle ne vivait pourtant que depuis quelques années, que doit-il en être pour Noah et Laurie qui y ont vécu toute leur vie? Elle sort de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, jette un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de sa sœur. Lauren dort paisiblement. Mila sourit avant de s'éloigner, mais au lieu de retourner dans la sienne, elle se dirige vers l'escalier. Elle se sent mieux, maintenant, et elle a faim.

Marius est encore dans la cuisine. Bizarrement, elle ne s'en étonne pas.

-Je t'ai gardé de la soupe, dit-il en désignant un plat en plastique.

Elle en arrache le couvercle, le place au four à micro-ondes. En attendant, elle attrape la carafe d'eau et s'en sert. Dès la première gorgée, elle s'aperçoit à quel point elle a soif.

-Je crois que j'ai attrapé quelque chose, dit-elle tout en s'en servant un deuxième verre.

-Tu es malade? s'étonne-t-il.

-Le stress, probablement.

Elle se sert un deuxième verre avant de reprendre sa soupe. Cela lui fera du bien. Elle boit directement au bol le liquide brûlant. Le bouillon salé dans sa gorge lui arrache une brève grimace, mais la faim l'emporte. Lorsqu'elle a fini, elle cherche des yeux un lave-vaisselle.

-Laisse, fait Marius, je vais le faire.

Mila le regarde de dos.

-À quoi ça rime, tout ça?

Il se relève, confus.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Cette maison. Ces vêtements, que tu nous as offerts. Tu pensais que c'était nécessaire?

Ils se dévisagent.

-Je n'ai pas...

-Tu pensais que c'était nécessaire? insiste Mila.

-Ludmilla...

Le ton est doux, ni condescendant ni celui d'un reproche. Mila ressent à nouveau un léger vertige. _Ludmilla, n'est-ce pas un beau prénom?_ Puis: _Ne dis rien. Maintenant, tu es ma fille._ Aussi étrange que cela semble, c'est ainsi que s'est bâtie leur relation.

-Je voulais une vraie maison, murmure Marius. Une où vous seriez en sécurité. Loin de tout- et de moi, idéalement.

Il sourit comme pour s'excuser.

-Mais tu as raison sur un point: j'en ai peut-être trop fait.

Elle inspire à fond, parvient à sourire à son père d'adoption, celui qui a tout fait pour elle. Lui et ses enfants sont sa famille- sa seule- et elle ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs. Elle ouvre la bouche, tentant de le formuler, mais la phrase ne vient pas. Ses pensées sont confuses.

-J'ai chaud, parvient-elle à dire.

Elle ne veut pas que ça se passe ainsi, elle veut retrouver Sophia, sa maman, elle veut qu'on cesse de la prendre pour la mère de cette nouvelle famille, elle veut retourner à la maison et ne jamais, _jamais,_ avoir à en partir.

Les marques sur sa main la brûlent.

-Mila?

-Marius, marmonne-t-elle en retour.

-Mila!

Il se penche sur elle juste comme le sol se dérobe. Elle l'entend crier, elle le sent la toucher, mais elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer, seulement à remarquer que le carrelage est frais.


	2. Chapter 2

Le médecin qui vient classe cela comme de l'épuisement. Ils ont tous vécu beaucoup de stress- et c'est un euphémisme- et le système immunitaire de Ludmilla était débordé. Dès le départ, Noah peine à y croire. Il ne la connait pas aussi bien que Marius, mais il a vécu assez longtemps avec elle pour savoir qu'elle a normalement une santé incroyable. Marius suppose qu'elle pourra elle-même le confirmer, une fois qu'elle se sera réveillée, mais Noah peut sentir son inquiétude tapie derrière ses paroles, et bizarrement le jeune homme en est rassuré. Marius a de nombreux défauts, mais s'il peut aimer Mila de la sorte, alors Noah peut tenter de se réconcilier avec lui, avec l'idée que son père, jusque là absent du décor, est maintenant son seul parent.

Mila reste étendue dans son lit, se réveillant périodiquement, fiévreuse à chaque fois. Noah vient la voir à plusieurs reprises, souvent seul. Il a toujours apprécié être seul avec Mila depuis le jour où Marius est venu la déposer chez eux. Elle n'a jamais été sa petite amie ou quoi que ce soit- légalement, même s'ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté, elle est sa sœur- mais il l'a toujours trouvée belle, avec ses boucles indisciplinées et ses yeux comme des pierres précieuses et il aime l'idée d'avoir un lien particulier avec elle.

-Où est Laurie? lui demande-t-elle, une fois.

-En bas. En train de suivre un des cours à distance que Marius a choisi pour elle.

Mila rit faiblement. Elle est sacrément pâle, contrairement à d'habitude. Noah ignore d'où elle est réellement originaire, mais Ludmilla a des traits métissés, comme si elle était native du sud d'un parent venu des alentours de Ninjago City, au centre du continent, ou du nord: un teint doré et des cheveux brun cuivré, mais des yeux gris-vert, pâles.

-C'est nul, dit-elle, parvenant à sourire.

Noah la laisse s'exprimer.

-Tu te rends compte? ricane-t-elle. Que Marius force sa fille à faire des devoirs?

-Elle déteste aussi, fait Noah, sans plus.

Mila fait un "non' de la tête, et Noah commence à remarquer la fièvre dans ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas le style de Marius, tu as remarqué… Depuis que je suis petite, il m'emmène partout où il va, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour moi, et maintenant qu'il commence à se consacrer à toi et à Laurie, je tombe malade et attire toute l'attention.

-Tu te sens coupable d'être malade?

Elle ne répond pas verbalement- pas besoin. Noah comprend.

-Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute, Mila, martèle-t-il.

Sa sœur sourit faiblement.

-Je sais… mais je me sens nulle.

Toujours allongée, Mila lève la main comme si elle voulait qu'il la prenne, et c'est ce qu'il fait. Sa peau est douce et anormalement chaude.

-Marius est un bon père, chuchote-t-elle, regardant Noah dans les yeux. Rares sont les gens qui sont entièrement bons ou mauvais, et je sais qu'il a fait des trucs incroyablement stupides… mais il essaie. Laisse-lui une chance.

Elle arrive à peine à garder les yeux ouverts, à présent. Noah se demande si elle délire, ou si au contraire elle est incroyablement lucide, mais il lui promet. Il reste à son chevet jusqu'à être sûr qu'elle dort.

Mila se remet lentement, mais chaque progrès est important. Elle arrive bientôt à se lever de son lit sans aide, même si elle est encore faible. Elle ne va jamais bien loin, mais au moins elle peut se rendre à la salle de bains ou se changer seule. Parfois, elle a assez d'énergie pour prendre ses repas à la cuisine ou pour venir passer un peu de temps avec eux.

-Sortons, décide un jour Marius. Le soleil nous fera du bien à tous.

Mila se contente de s'étendre dans l'herbe et de les observer, mais elle rit en voyant Pelote s'amuser avec Laurie, elle plaisante avec Marius et elle sourit à Noah, et c'est la plus belle journée qu'ils vivent depuis leur arrivée ici.

…

Plus d'un mois a passé quand Marius décide de parler de l'avenir. Il veut s'installer à la capitale, explique-t-il.

-Nous sommes heureux ici, rétorque Noah.

-Nous le serons aussi là-bas, réplique son père. Je sais que vous aimez cet endroit… Mais c'est trop isolé. Il n'y a pas d'hôpital proche, pas d'école…

-Plus moyen de te faire du profit, souligne alors Mila.

Elle se porte mieux, à présent, malgré une faiblesse persistante. Sa dernière phrase est un peu sèche. Marius baisse les yeux une seconde.

-C'est vrai, reconnait-il. Mais je peux repartir à neuf… honnêtement. Et pour nous tous, ce sera mieux de vivre dans une grande ville. Nous ne serons plus seuls et nous pourrons reprendre une vie normale. Ne voulais-tu pas faire des études, un jour?

Mila finit par céder à cet argument. Noah se demande de quel domaine elle rêve: cela semble important pour elle. Lauren est celle qui râle le plus, mais la décision de Marius est prise… même s'ils pourront revenir, plus tard, peut-être. Ils font leurs bagages et ils finissent par partir.

L'appartement est certes beaucoup plus petit, mais étonnement grand. Noah s'attendait à pire. Marius s'est même arrangé pour qu'ils aient chacun une chambre.

-Je te l'avais dit, lance Mila à Noah.

Il lui sourit. Elle est debout au milieu des boites, exemptée de par sa maladie qui traine en longueur d'avoir à porter les cartons et assignée à la tâche de tout défaire, tout comme Laury. Elle est ouvertement mécontente quand Marius annonce qu'il a loué un local pour en faire une boutique de prêt sur gage, mais il semble qu'il tient ses promesses jusqu'au bout.

-Oui, tu me l'avais dit.

Laury affirme quand à elle qu'elle préférait leur ancienne maison. Noah est de son avis, sans oser l'exprimer. Un jour ou l'autre, ils devaient bien revenir à la vie normale… même si elle est ennuyeuse, c'est vrai.

-La vie n'est jamais ennuyeuse, affirme Mila, un soir, alors qu'ils se sont tous les trois réfugiés dans la boutique fermée.

Noah regarde à la ronde, se rappelant que lors de son arrivée à Stix, sa sœur vivait dans un tel endroit, qui faisait alors office de "maison". Il sait qu'avant leur rencontre, Mila a énormément crapahuté partout sur le continent, et qu'elle a beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle se comporte en figure d'autorité… mais elle n'a quand même qu'un an de plus que lui.

-Si, elle peut l'être.

Mila se met alors à rire.

-Bien sûr que non. Mon père disait toujours…

Et puis elle s'interrompt. Laury se redresse comme si elle était sur des ressorts.

-Ton père? répète-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Ton vrai père?

-Marius est mon vrai père, lâche Mila, à regret.

Lauren s'excuse, mais sa curiosité ne disparait pas. Elle se permet même d'insister.

-Noah et moi aurions depuis longtemps aimé savoir d'où tu viens.

Qu'elle ne l'inclue pas! Noah voudrait reculer au moment où sa sœur ainée lui jette un regard à la fois furieux et agacé.

-Tu ne nous en as jamais rien dit, poursuit Laury, inconsciente de sa colère.

Et à la surprise de Noah, Ludmilla se détend.

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler, explique-t-elle plus calmement.

-Pourquoi? C'est une histoire triste?

-En quelque sorte.

-Comment ça, en quelque sorte?

-Parce que mon autre famille ignore que j'existe.

Le silence se fait, un instant. Même Laury, après avoir assimilé cette dernière phrase, n'ose pas reprendre la parole. C'est Mila qui finit par le faire devant leurs interrogations muettes.

-Mon père le sait peut-être. Ma mère, je ne sais pas. Je ne me connais pas de mère. Je sais par contre que mon frère ne connait rien de mon existence, et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

-Et Marius? hasarde Lauren.

Mila sourit.

-Il m'a trouvée par hasard, un jour. Je crois qu'il avait l'intention de me trouver une autre famille… mais je suis contente qu'il m'ai gardée avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui.

Elle marque une pause, se frottant le poignet. Des étincelles roses courent le long de ses doigts à ces deux petites cicatrices sur sa peau: elle ne fait rarement étalage de ses pouvoirs mais son entourage sait bien qu'ils existent. Regardant ses mains, Noah ne la voit qu'en retard faiblir et s'effondrer. Il court vers elle, contournant le comptoir, mais sitôt qu'il la touche Mila rouvre les yeux péniblement. Elle effleure son menton d'une main.

-Je saigne, constate-t-elle.

Elle est pâle. Son frère ne sait pas si c'est le choc, la lumière de la boutique, la vue de ce sang ou tout à la fois, mais elle est pâle.

-Tu t'es ouvert le menton. Laury, ordonne-t-il, va chercher Marius.

Sa cadette ne se fait pas prier, gravissant l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il aide Mila à se redresser. Une fois assise, sans explications, elle le repousse pour se relever par elle-même.

-Je vais bien, grogne-t-elle, essuyant du revers de la main le sang qui continue à couler.

Elle chancelle un peu mais se raccroche au comptoir. Se relevant à son tour, Noah lui fait face. Il ressent, soudain, que quelque chose ne va pas avec elle. _Que se passe-t-il?_ s'interroge-t-il mentalement. Où est passé la Mila qu'il connait, toute en gentillesse et en douceur? Elle le regarde et il en fait de même.

Dans les yeux de Mila, il y a une lueur qui ne devrait pas être là.

Puis Marius arrive à la hâte, et Mila se détourne de lui pour l'accueillir. Elle va bien, insiste-t-elle, mais Marius l'oblige à mettre un pansement. Noah voit que lui aussi se rend compte que quelque chose est faux.

-Ta maladie n'est pas normale, déclare-t-il sitôt que Mila cesse de gratter le pansement.

En quelques minutes, son agressivité étrange a disparu, mais son regard n'a pas changé. Elle acquiesce. Elle est d'accord.

-Allons-nous à l'hôpital? demande-t-elle ensuite.

La réponse devrait être oui, mais Marius ne répond pas immédiatement. Au contraire, il _hésite._

-Non, dit-il finalement. Cela fait des mois, Mila… Ce n'est pas une maladie normale.

Le sous-entendu échappe à Noah, mais pas à sa sœur. Est-ce donc quelque chose de magique? Mila baisse alors les yeux sur les cicatrices sur son poignet. Les cicatrices d'une morsure de serpent. Elle parait résignée.

-Je vais t'emmener chez quelqu'un qui en saura peut-être plus, décide Marius.

-Qui? s'étonne Noah.

Quand son père lui parle de Sensei Wu, il n'y croit d'abord pas.


End file.
